


Requiem for my Life

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Born from watching this <a href="http://youtu.be/9LirQrA4U04">trailer</a> for an indie movie based on Poe's 'The Tell-Tale Heart'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Requiem for my Life

**Author's Note:**

> Born from watching this [trailer](http://youtu.be/9LirQrA4U04) for an indie movie based on Poe's 'The Tell-Tale Heart'.

Can I begin to tell you what this past year has been like?

Would you hear the tale, or shun me as the others have.  
I feel as if I shall go mad if I do not get it from out of my head.  
I tried so many ways, you see.  
None of them worked.  
None til she came to me.  
Her smile alone was worth everything I went thru.  
Her touch made me want to endure more.  
and her kiss-  
that sealed my fate.  
Made me lost  
frozen  
dead  
but still I went back still I hungered for her  
for all that she promised me.  
all she said would be mine  
if only I did what she asked.  
so I did.

and now I find myself here.  
Alone  
Abandoned.  
With all of you around me.  
pressing on me  
suffocating me  
trying to take me from me

I won't let you.  
she took enough  
what is left is mine.  
I must keep it to keep me.

You won't win.  
I won't let you.  
it is owed me, after all.  
I did what she said.  
Everything she said.  
Just as she said.  
I see her smile again.  
behind your eyes.  
waiting  
lurking  
she wants me back.  
said I was her prettiest  
her best favored  
the bitch.

she won't get me  
I won't go back

I know the lies in her smile  
feel the emptiness in her arms.  
she holds nothing over me now.

'Cept your blood on my blade.

How am I going to explain that away?


End file.
